


Runway Fever

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 1 Inspiration, F/M, Fashion & Couture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 1 InspirationMarinette watched as the last of her models turned back stage. A cacophony of applause filled the air and shouts were heard, demanding the designer.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324
Comments: 3
Kudos: 198





	Runway Fever

Marinette watched as the last of her models turned back stage. A cacophony of applause filled the air and shouts were heard, demanding the designer. 

Smiling, she walked out into the catwalk and posed for pictures. 

….. 

An hour after the show, Marinette was still backstage, gathering the clothes. 

A figure stood behind her and cleared their throat. 

She jumped out of her skin and turned around. A handsome man stood there holding a camera and notepad. 

"Miss Dupain-Cheng? My name is Damian. I'm supposed to interview you." 

She smiled and gestured for him to sit, "Of course. I'm so sorry, I forgot." 

The reporter's stern face softened ever so slightly as he took his seat. 

The interview itself went extremely well, but Marinette couldn't help but notice the way the light shone on the man. She subconsciously began to plan an outfit for him in her head. Although there was a piece missing that for the life of her, she couldn't think of. 

Halfway through the interview she came to an epiphany. She apologised to Damian and ran for her sketchbook. 

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you," she said, sketching erratically, "But the light hit you wonderfully and I was inspired." 

After a few more seconds, she turned the book around and showed him the outfit she haphazardly designed for him.

"It's not done, yet, but I'm so used to just drawing whenever I can," she said, sheepishly, "I must have seemed so rude to you." 

Damian shook his head and stared at the sketch, "No, it's fine. It's actually quite a flattering piece." 

She grinned, "It's not even finished, yet." 

A confident smirk graced his face, "Maybe, we could meet up outside of work and you can show it to me then, when it's finished." 

Marinette smiled, "Are you asking me out?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
